Problem: A green backpack costs $$30$, which is $10$ times as much as a pink sweater costs. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the green backpack is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 10$ $$30 \div 10 = $3$ A pink sweater costs $$3$.